User talk:SycoSquirrelSSU
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the The Cousins Bellic page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Haruhi Suzumiya (Talk) 07:53, January 18, 2012 Video Copyright Violations Hello there, you've been editing quite a lot since you joined. But I wanted tell something with you; you've been adding videos made by your account which are considered copyright violations and is against the rules of this wiki. We get most of the videos from GTASeriesVideos. If you want to discuss about his, please leave me a message or contact an admin here if you think this is not right. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. [[user:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 7:21 PM February 22, 2012 (UTC) Syco for the last time please do not upload any videos made by your account. As I have said before we get all videos for missions only and only in GTASeriesVideos. If you continue to do this I will personally contact an admin to give your last warning. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 00:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 SycoSquirrelSSU, you was warned already two times about uploading your videos, and you ignored those warnings. Because of that, you are now blocked for a week. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Videos SSU, we appreciate your video walkthroughs, but please stop changing them on mission pages. We use videos from GTASeriesVideos, so please, stop changing them to your videos. If you won't stop, I afraid I'll have to block you. Thank you for reading, -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) SycoSquirel's style of play is too chaotic and does not demonstrate the typical and best possible approach to solving most missions. It also ignores any personality or history characters have, if rage is expressed towards everyone and all the time, indiscriminately. I vote for keeping GTASeriesVidoes, which show high skill in vehicle handling and targeting precision. -- J7n (talk) 15:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 212.142.84.209 Vids Hello SSU. Patroller Mikey Klebbitz here. Let me tell you I like your walkthrough videos, and watch them on Youtube. It's come to my attention that you want to post your walkthroughs on mission pages. I wouldn't find anything wrong with that, less I didn't know that the mission vids on this wiki are from GTASeriesVideos, making it unpolite of you to try to add your videos to those pages. If you like posting your videos so much, why don't you add them to your user page and make "regular" edits? That way, no one would get angry. Think of it. Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos This is Ray, Please stop changing the GTA Series Videos to your videos, i like them, but it is a wiki policy to only add GTA series Videos into this wiki, i believe the administrators have asked to stop, so i ask you stop, this is a warning, so i'll revert back your edits, so no offense, but if you keep adding more and changing the back to yours i'll have to report it to the beuracrats in the wiki. Ray boccino (talk) 01:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC)